Freak!
by fox-firechick
Summary: Kagome's secret is out,everybody in her time knows about the fudal era and her "Freak",friends.Now somethings wrong,but can her friends find out whats wrong before it's to late,or will they never see her again!


Chapter 1

What's wrong",Mokoya asked,pushing Kagome over to Hario,who instantly held her arms to her side,"Ya need your little freak friends to come help ya?"."They're not freaks,and anyways,why does your opinion them have anything to do with me?",Kagome prosisted,trying to wiggle free of Hario's grasp.Pushing her back to Mokoya,he started to snicker."Thtas the point my little freak friend,out opinion of the freaks you hang out with has everything to do with what we think of you",he stated,"Your a freak by association!".

Pushing Kagome forward harshley,he released her.She fell forward,by gravity,and by the push.Before she even had a chance to get up though,she came face to face with a foot flying right at her.In her desprate attempt to get away,she avoided,hitting her jaw,but it gave her a shiner to show off.Mokoya picked her up,locking her arms with her own,holding her for Haori to punch.So Kagome was the worlds best punching bag.Droping her again,just to see the look of pain and surprise on her face,Mokoya gave her a final kick,square in the stomach,and started to walk off with Hario at her heels.( cough cough ) was about all Kagome could muster.Hacking up small amounts of blood,she miracuously managed to get up.'Just another normal day'she thought,as she took her first shakey step towards her house.

Some how,she got home,and was relived to find that her mom and everyone else,had gone to a friends house for a kitchen cheff party.Sota of course had his gameboy with him.She took small steps towards the stairs.Leaning up against the rail,she somehow managed to get up the stairs to her room.Sitting carefully on the side of the tub she turned the hot water to high,and compleatly ingored the cold fosset.Slipping in to the scorching hot water,she winced a little at the boiling tempature. After a few minuets of soaking,she got used to the hot water,and slid deeper under,till the water flowed in and burned her inner ear.Blowing drowsey bubles in the water she let her mind flow.'How did all of this happen?They never used to beat me up before?Why do they suddenly care that my friends are freaks",She asked herself,finally admitting to the fact that yes her friends were freaks!

'It's all because I blew it,I spilled the secret and became a freak by association",she decided.Her eyelids were heavy,begging her to close them.let them close.They were willing to do the work them selves,she just had to stop resisting.Slowly,she got up out of the up a little more blood into a tissue,she grabbed her pack.She swung it over her shoulder,and winced in pain as it hit one of her deeply,purpled bruises.She had to go.She had to retreat to the one place she felt safe,accepted.Everybody in this world knew that she was a miko.Nobody liked her for it.To them she was just the miko witch with freak friends,she had to go somewhere where all of this was normal,in a place full of the ab-normal. Dispite the clock,and every bit of good sinse she had,she ran ( the best she could ) down to the well house.She swung her feet over the side and jumped down the well.To the only place she felt she belonged.

Inuyasha's nose twitched furiously.She couldn't be here could she?Not at this time of the night.Something had to be wrong,he decided.He silently lept to another tree branch,and same after same,till he was peched in his usual spot,where he would wait for Kagome.

Sure thing,he heard Kagome's un-even steps,let her smell fill his nose.Her smell.It smelled salty,bloody.Something was definately wrong.It was pitch lack black though.He knew,even is she had brusies he wouldn't be able to see them.He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind,and jumped down to her."Kagome?",he said,"Are you alright,what's wrong?".She smiled silently.

"Um...you seeee....it's,well....um..,I'd rather not talk about it",She murmerd.Inuyasha frowned.How was he ever gonna help her if he didn't know the problem.

"What are you doing up at this time of the night?",Kagome asked.

"I was asleep,kinda,your sent woke me up".

"sorry",she looked down at the ground.

"It's ol


End file.
